


Why Did I Write This?

by Riverspirit86



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Like, Please Don't Take This Seriously, THIS IS COMPLETE SHIT, i promise i'm a good writer, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverspirit86/pseuds/Riverspirit86
Summary: This is pure crack based on thistumblr postthat reyloday (akaWeatherBug02)created. I was writing a ton of angst and she wanted something fluffy and cracky based on the post, so here it is. I swear I'm a good writer. I promise.





	Why Did I Write This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weatherbug02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherbug02/gifts).



> [the tumblr post](https://reyloday.tumblr.com/post/174008156494/reyloday-rey-and-ben-name-their-twins-yanny-and)
> 
>  
> 
> I blame her for this.

They had given Rey the “good stuff.” All in all, it was a fairly easy delivery, especially for twins. She was resting, half asleep, half drugged up, when the nurse came in to make the birth certificates.

“Have you thought of names?”

Rey turned to look at her husband, smiling. “Yeah, we have. Laurel is the girl.”

“Oh what a pretty name,” the nurse said as she wrote it down.

“And the boy will be Yanny.” Rey continued as if she hadn’t be interrupted.

“Yanny? Like, Danny? Short for Daniel? Are you sure?”

Rey gave the nurse a death glare, thoroughly pissed that she didn’t like her well thought out name. “Yanny like Yanny. Just Yanny. How can you hear anything else but Yanny? It’s not that hard of a name to hear. You say Yan, then Nee. Yanny.”

The nurse wrote down the odd name, not wanting to argue with the new mother any longer. She was just about to leave with the certificates when Rey spoke.

“Can you help me get them dressed? We wanted them in the same colors, even though they’re a boy and a girl.”

She looked at Rey strangely, but wheeled the bassinets over to the bed, while Ben pulled the onesies out of the bag they brought from home. One was white and gold, and the other was blue and black.

“These aren’t the same colors . . .” The nurse said, regretting her words instantly.

“Yes they are.” Rey deadpanned, helping Ben put Laurel in the white and gold outfit. The nurse just shook her head, completely giving up on making any sense out of the situation. She put the blue and black onesie on Yanny, mentally patting the kid on the back, silently apologizing for his odd name.

“That’s better. See? They are dressed alike and their names sound almost exactly the same.”

“NO THEY DON’T!” The nurse lost it, screaming at Rey, fed up with her nonsense. “Yanny and Laurel sound nothing alike! And they’re in completely different colors! I don’t know what you’re seeing or hearing, but whatever it is, you’re wrong. So wrong. Everything is wrong.” She threw her hands up in the air and walked out.

Ben smiled at Rey, stifling a laugh. “You do realize you named our children after a meme, right? We have doomed them to a life of suffering knowing their parents are internet trash.”

“I might be drugged up, but I’m not that drugged up. Laurel and Yanny will be fine. Yeet.” And with that, Rey finally passed out, leaving Ben alone with his children.


End file.
